dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Came In Golden Fire
Shawn was where he belongs right now. In the snowy place, where he live and love. Shawn: ... He saw someone come this way, he came a little closer to see who's have a problem with the snow, then the person was gone. Shawn: ...What? The person walk up to Shawn behind and give him a surprise. Unknown person: SURPRISE!! Shawn: AH! Shawn jump back from the person and prepare himself. Shawn: WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Person: Whoa man, all I want you to feel happy. Shawn: ...Who are...you? Heather: Heather the name. Half figures, cat, and a party person. Heather jump high and land on snow. Shawn: ...(A cat, I have never saw a half cat.)Why were you behind and also what were you doing out there? Heather: For the first question, I love to surprise people to make them smile. For the second question, I was looking for someone to care of this cute thing that came for a collaboration. Shawn: What? Heather hold Jack in front from Shawn face. Shawn walk back. Shawn: Sorry, I felt heat near him. Jack: Sorry, I am Jack, God of Fire. Shawn: ..!..!!! What? Jack hop on Shawn head. Shawn hope nothing happened cause he can feel the heat again. Heather: Bye, have fun. (Teleportation) Shawn: HEY, COME BACK HERE! (Sigh, I have never seen such...figures. I thought I was the only half animal. Her ears, fur, collar with the first letter of her name((Don't know what she have one)), whiskers, the nose, and the tail, but big, have two color, and didn't even look like a cat tail. She hair was so long, have different style. Never mind that, I have to take care of this? Hmm...) Jack: You know, I'm a Puppykittywolf (DARK VOICE) AND DON'T BE SO FUNNY ABOUT IT, FREEZER DOG!!!! Shawn: I didn't say anything, Ok? Jack understand what he said and calm down. Jack: Let's try again, the name is Jack, God of Fire, species is Puppykittywolf. It doesn't make sense, but I'll deal with it. Also, have 3 brother and 4 sister that live in the collaboration. I also have the guitar of Fire, my type of instruction. Shawn: I see...since you're the God of Fire, can you not use fire in this area, please? Jack: I use my power for good, I don't use them much. I have a question, are there any fire type figures around this world? As Shawn was thinking hard, there was this was a fire type, Inferna. Jack: ... Shawn: ... Jack: ... Shawn: ... Jack blow fire in his face. Shawn: HEY, WHAT THE HECK! Jack: You were thinking too long and hard. Let me guess, Inferna. Shawn: HOW DID YOU KNOW? Jack: I'm a fire type, God of Fire. Also, I'm in the collaboration, so I can see the whole world what's going on. But I'm guessing that you don't want to talk about it since you got a fight with her. Shawn: Again, HOW DID YOU KNOW?! Jack: Since I saw what's happening in the town on fire and others, my brothers, sisters and I were about to see closer while we were in the collaboration, but since you give her that kick ass, she was long gone. Shawn: ... Jack: Yes, I know everything about the world, not really. Shawn: ... Jack: Not a word? Did I surprise you from what I've said? Shawn: I'm just thinking that...you have been stocking... Jack: Oh no, I would never. Shawn: Jack...please tell me why were you a collaboration. Jack: ... Shawn:... Jack:... Shawn: ...Jack? Jack: I don't know how to put this in or I don't know how to say it. Shawn: Then never mind. Jack: Have you been living in this cold place? Shawn: Yea, why? Jack: I must tell you, one of my big friend live here, he is big, furry, and soft, he is a half dog, wolf, and Fox. Shawn: ... Jack walk around Shawn for a second, then stop and look at him. Shawn: What are you doing? Jack: Something, you remind me of someone like you, but a fire type. She have a furry cost that is short, also have a furry short or pants. She is a wolf type, her name is Hanna. Shawn: Why is it like you are described me, but me as a girl and a fire type? Jack: (Bored Tone) Wow, I wonder why. Who is this Inferna? Shawn look at Jack madly. Jack ears pointed down, then normal. Shawn walk away while carrying Jack, Jack being to sing off Yankee Doodle. Jack: (Singing) Come on Shawny, you can tell me, I won't be so crazy, unless I fight you from my power, we know we both get crazy. Who, who, who, who is Inferna? Can you tell me, Shawny? I'm the God of Fire now, I can beat her right now, now! Jack stop and look at Shawn. Shawn have a confusing face on. He put Jack down on a pile of snow. Shawn: ... Jack: ... Shawn: ...what was that? Jack didn't said anything, he just smile at him. Shawn: The answer is no! Jack: Aww! Shawn: Don't one of your sisters or brothers know her? Jack: My sister, Brittney, talks about her and how she overheated herself, Brittney think she is better then Inferna, also she thought I can beat her, and together, she thought we can beat her easy. And there also Mike, know EVERYTHING. Shawn: I don't know about what you and your sister said. Where is your parents? Jack: ...parents? Jack eyes get wide and think about happen to his parents, this cause a flashback. Flashback Jack: Mom?...Dad? Rap: Well, this is great. Look at this mess. Lighting: This give us a give up? Jack: ... Lighter: Jack, you have to say something to Lighting! Mike: Hey Lighter, clam down! Lighter: No, you clam! Lighter attack Mike by doing a light spin, Mike do a water roll and roll over on Lighter and claws water, Lighter dodge and Lighter run up to Mike. Lighting and Miley hold Lighter and Mike tail with their claws. Jack, Rap, Brittney and Rapie look at them fight. Jack short out their name in a fire mad tone. Jack: STOP!!!!!!!!! All of them look at Jack surprisingly then get organized. Jack: I don't know now, I don't know! Our parents are dead, our town is dead, our live is dead! Rap: Come guys, we need to continue on. Said sorry. Mike: Sorry Lighter. Lighter: Same here, too man. Miley: That's nice, now what? They look at Jack for an answer. Jack: ...I don't...know... Flashback End Jack blink for a second and look at Shawn. Shawn: So? Jack still look at Shawn and got mad at him. He started to attack him with fire tail. Jack slack his tail in front of Shawn, move back from him. Shawn: HEY, WHAT'S YOUR BIG DEAL?! Jack: Don't talk about my parents!! Jack started to fire up fast and run away. Shawn: WAIT! Shawn started to run up to Jack and he was to fast. Shawn stop. Shawn: ...why is it me? Jack run fast till he was near a heated place, then he got bump by someone. ??: Hey, watch where you're going! Jack: Well excuse me, princess! I was running away from Shawn. ??: Shawn? Jack: Yea, who are you? Inferna: ...Inferna. Jack: ... Jack thought of that name before. He look at her then started to growl at her. Inferna: Hey, don't you growl at me! Jack and Inferna started to fight. Inferna shorts her minions. Jack fire up and goes crazy. Jack run up to Inferna and gave her a kick Ass fire, but she dodge and kick him. Jack use fire claw at her, by spin around fast and attack fast, then fire punch her and kick. When she was on the ground, Jack pick up her legs and spin around then let her go in the air. Jack fly up and continue punch her and use his super fireboom punch on her. Inferna focus on what's she doing and got on the land with her feet. Jack fire kick her stomach and Inferna landed. They look at each other and run up with a fire punch. Inferna punch him, but then clam. Jack: Man, I wish you go to Hell! Inferna: That shall not be it. Shawn saw Jack and Inferna fighting. Shawn: Jack? Jack: Shawn? Jack spin Inferna around and throw her in the sky again, Jack fly in and uses Golden fire on Inferna. Jack then golden punch and kick Inferna, and his final is a golden fireboom that made Inferna far away. Shawn look at Jack and Jack to at Shawn and run up to him and climb up to Shawn head. Shawn: ...How did you- Jack: My father was the Great God of the Elements, also my mother. Shawn: Can you get home to your owner? Jack: Oh that (nervously laugh) well, Heather is not my owner, and I don't want to go back there, it's crazy. Shawn sigh cause he have that thought he have to take care of him all day. Jack: Oh No, you won't take care of me, I'm the God of Fire. It's ok. Shawn: Well, I don't know if you are going to come back or - Jack: I will Shawn: Well, that explains everything. The End Category:Episodes